Infinite Stratos: Another Story
by caos950042
Summary: Set a year after the events of Infinite Stratos, a young man has entered the IS Academy. Based on the anime version. Largely OC cast.
1. 01: My name is

Disclaimer:

I do not own Infinite Stratos. It is published by Media Factory and the anime is licensed by Sentai Filmworks.

* * *

><p>The train that travelled towards the IS Academy was a rather long one. The clear blue skies and the lush trees that existed around the island seemed to compliment the buildings that surrounded it. The distant sea seemed to give the island a sort of isolated feel.<p>

The academy itself seemed to be similar characteristically to that of the country that contained it. It was open to almost everyone, but it seemed to be isolated from the rest of the world. Maybe that was really the point of putting the academy there in the first place, so that the students may learn and train in peace without intervention from the government.

Finally, the train stopped, as a young man with short black hair stepped out of the train. People looked at him with either disgust or amazement, as he wore a male version of the academy's school uniform. It had been a year since they it, and to find another person who could wear one was something in itself.

The guy looked at the academy with both excitement and embarrassment. He knows that he isn't the first man to be attending in such an academy, but the fact that he would be the only one in his year level was still something. Still, he was required to go, so he took a deep breath and walked towards it.

It was quite for him to find his way around the school grounds. After all, there were digital directions that allowed him to tell which way he supposed to go on the orange pathways. When he finally reached the academy, he then needed to go towards the school principal.

Since it was incredibly early in the morning, the number of people inside the school building itself was close to zero. Upon reaching the metal door, he knocked on it a few times and heard a signal to enter, which he did.

The room itself seemed to be the best-designed room that he had seen so far, as it was mostly covered in gold or brown furniture with red carpeting. Inside, he saw an old female who wore normal glasses. He was given a gesture to sit down on the nearby seat in front of her, to which he did.

He gave the woman the envelope papers that he had been carefully carried around, to which the principal took time to carefully read and reread the documents. Once she was satisfied, she pressed on a nearby button, calling for a teacher whose name he heard as Yamada Maya.

The wait would've been unbearable if it weren't for a somewhat short woman with green hair and glasses entering the room. She was told about his situation by the principal and as she turned to him she smiled. She then asked him to walk with her, to which he did.

He paid little to no attention to what the teacher in front of her had been saying, instead looking outside at the clear blue sky. He thought about how unlucky he was in this situation and the circumstances that surround it. He wasn't so deep in thought as he thought he was, as he felt the teacher stop walking, which made him stop as well.

The teacher entered the classroom, which was filled with students who were talking to each other loudly, all of which were female. As she entered, the noise that the students were making quickly died down. When she finally reached the teacher's desk, she looked at her students.

"Class, it seems as though we have a transfer student today." The teacher said in a cheery tone which made the whole class rather excited and asking for details.

As soon as the class settled down again, she gave him the signal to enter. He walked with confidence, stopping beside the table before turning to the class. He then bowed and gave a sincere smile.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Suzuki Shinobu. I hope that we can all have a great time here. That's all."

* * *

><p>Writer's Corner:<p>

So I've finally gotten out of procrastinating and started to go back into writing again. As you may have noticed, I've deleted all my other fanfics. This is because I wanted to start a bit fresh. So to start it off: Infinite Stratos fanfic. As you may have notice, my detailing for the opening chapter is still rather lazy, so I'm still gonna work on that as I go along.

I'll be allowing the readers to participate a bit more on my story writing. As you may notice from the anime the conditions of the show follows a harem genre, so I'll be making this story like a visual novel in a more simplified method. So for those of you who post reviews, please add in "Vote: character" without quotation marks so that I know who you are voting for.

Also, for other IS fanfic writers whose storylines are set one year after the events of the series and is based on the anime as well and feel like having some parts of your story alter the events of this one, feel free to send your plot summary to me as long as it isn't too out of context of this one.


	2. 02: You're my new roommate

Disclaimer:

I do not own Infinite Stratos. It is published by Media Factory and the anime is licensed by Sentai Filmworks. I do however, own the characters that are created for this story, and that the names are created for fictional purposes and that relations to the people with the same name whether living or dead is purely coincidence.

* * *

><p>Shinobu stood there in front of the class, the latter being almost as silent as an empty forest. Shinobu was thinking to himself that they must be thinking how a typically young, black-haired, black-eyed Japanese boy could possibly find himself within the IS Academy? The only man to operate an IS would be Orimura Ichika, who was now a second year student.<p>

"Well then. Shinobu-kun, you may take a vacant seat." Maya said to the boy beside her, noticing the awkward silence between her students and the transfer student.

When Shinobu had heard this, he nodded and looked around for a free seat. Since he just transferred over, he could tell that the only empty chair was the one in the back of the class. He casually went over towards it, feeling the glances of his fellow classmates. He then suddenly felt a piercing gaze that passed right through him, which he thought came from one of his classmates.

Finally reaching his new seat, he placed his own bag on the bag holder of the desk and looked at the board, his head resting on his right hand. As soon as Yamada-sensei started on the lecture, Shinobu felt his eyelids become heavy and he didn't resist the urge.

A few moments later, he felt a hand shaking him from his shoulder. He slowly looked up, opening his eyes very slowly. He saw that the green-haired teacher was in front of him leaning forward, and that her cleavage was directly visible to his point of view.

"Is there anything wrong?" She started to ask him with concern showing on her face. However, Shinobu's view wasn't on her face at all. "Maybe you got tired from your trip here. Are you sick? Why don't you go to the clinic?"

"I'm fine, sensei," Shinobu replied when he started to figure that the concern of his teacher started to grow. He could hear his classmates giggle, but couldn't look beyond his teacher's breasts and her face. "But I think you should move back a little."

It took a few seconds for his teacher to realize it, and when she did, she hurriedly jumped back and made a motion to cover it, bumping the seat of the student behind her. That student, caught by surprise, took a hit to the face. Shinobu thought that he would be in trouble right there and then, but thankfully his teacher attended to the other student and forgot about what he had been doing.

The class then resumed, picking up where the lesson stopped. It had something to do with the development of the IS frames around the world and which countries had the cores and the IS that are associated with those cores, or something to that context. Shinobu wasn't really paying attention, but was interested in the shape of the clouds and the blue sky that surrounded it. Once in a while, he'd stop looking outside and act as if he was listening to the lesson.

It was rather difficult for him. The crowd was too much and they continuously bombarded him with questions. He was getting dizzy from the numerous faces and the lack of oxygen. Suddenly, he heard a loud clapping sound, which made the group turn their attention in that direction, giving a small opening to see where it came from.

The sound came from a blue-haired girl whose hair was tied in a French knot. Her eyes were turquoise, and her figure was slender. Shinobu looked at her and she nodded to him, approaching him and stopping before the crowd.

"You girls are too excited to see a guy, you know?" She said to the crowd. "Sure he's the only guy and he just transferred here, but at least give him some space. Or else our class representative might get mad."

At the thought of their class representative getting mad, most of the crowd dispersed leaving a handful hanging around Shinobu. The blue-haired woman approached him.

"Thanks." He said. "It was getting difficult to breathe for a while."

"No problem," the blue-haired girl replied. "Something similar happened before in my old school and someone else handled it the same way."

"I believe I've yet to introduce myself, I'm Takeda Michiru."

"You said something about our class representative getting mad. Is she really that scary?"

"Actually, she is." Michiru said, glancing over to the young girl at a distance, whose long hair was of the lightest shade of blue.

"Well-" Shinobu started before getting interrupted by the bell, which led to Michiru giving him a short smile and wave as she went back to her seat.

The latter half of the day was pretty similar to the initial half, minus the event with his teacher. Time flew slowly, as Shinobu got increasingly more bored as time went on. Finally, they were dismissed and he was finally ready to go back to his dorm.

He raced towards the first year's dorm to find out that his luggage was redirected to the second year's dorm. Puzzled as to why the teachers would do such a thing, he made his way to the second year's dorm. There, he saw his luggage beside a tall woman with dark hair. From her commanding presence while she stood, he could instantly tell that she was another teacher.

"So you're the male first year student that just transferred over. Get your things; your room is at the end of the hall on the second floor." She said to him rather harshly.

"Sensei, I wish to know. Why I was transferred here in the first place?" Shinobu asked, his confusion telling him that he needed an answer.

"Simple, you're a man. You might cause trouble if you're left in a dorm filled with women. So you'll be roommates with another man as well to avoid any incidents."

Though still slightly puzzled, Shinobu simply shrugged and got his things, which he dragged to the room. Inside the room, he was immediately greeted by guy who was just taller than he was. Looking at his features, Shinobu was all the more sure that the person in front of him was indeed a man.

"Yo, so you're my new roommate." The guy said to him before giving a smile. "My name is Orimura Ichika. I hope we get along well."

* * *

><p>Writer's Corner:<p>

So I've been procrastinating more than I thought. This was supposed to be released more than a month ago, but I ended up finishing it. I'm actually quite disappointed with how I wrote it, but I guess that's what happens when you're rusty.

Thanks to Jasper and Yemi_Hikari for your reviews and criticisms, so before I end this chapter, I'll be addressing the problems that Yemi_Hikari had brought up.

I have an answer to Problem 1, but it is an important part of the plot and thus I can't reveal it in this current chapter. And don't worry about it being something completely out of nowhere, it's actually a really logical...dunno what's another good word for it other than "loophole".

Problems 3 and 4, it was simply a sort of thought, and I guess I completely forgot about that rule, so I'll be going with the normal storyline.

Problem 2, however, I'd have to disagree with. Fanfiction is defined as a piece of fiction within a fandom utilizing characters and situations from a pre-existing work… Therefore, having an original story that contains the settings of the pre-existing work would count as a fanfic, as it utilizes the situations from the said pre-existing work.

However, I have taken both that and your critique to mind and decided to change around the original storyline so that the events would incorporate the original cast more actively than intended. This also means that I'll be scrapping a lot of ideas in the process, but hey, that's life.


End file.
